Random number generators are useful for a large number of applications, such as in computing systems. Some random number generators are software-based. Software-based random number generators depend on the randomness of user input, such as keyboard strokes and mouse movement, to generate random numbers. However, this so-called “user entropy” can sometimes be unavailable for seeding random numbers in some applications, such as with virtual machines running on a computer system. As such, the randomness of the numbers generated by a software-based solution can be insufficient for various applications. Some random number generators are hardware-based, and can generate “pseudo-random” numbers. A hardware-based generator can generate a sequence of numbers that approximate the properties of random numbers. The sequence is not truly random, as it is completely determined by a small set of initial values or “seed values.” In some applications, truly random numbers are preferred to pseudorandom numbers.